


Oh, Cas.

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender Bender, castiels first period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel got her period for the first time being in her girls vessel. She thinks she’s actually dying instead of menstruating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gender bender and im sorry its so short ! It was originally for my tumblr but enjoy!

Deanna heard a blood curling scream coming in the direction of the bathroom, she jumped up pulling her ear buds out and took off down the hall until she reached the bathroom door. She laid her ear against the wood and heard nothing coming from the inside of the bathroom.

“Cas?” Deanna yelled as she banged on the door.

No answer.

“Cas! Open up the door, please!” She pulled on the knob but it didn’t budge so she let go and took a few steps back raising her leg, readying herself to kick the damn door open. When she was about to kick it down the door swung open to reveal a much disheveled Castiel in a towel.

“D-D-Deanna…I think I’m dying.” Castiel raised a blood covered hand up to show the hunter.

“What happened? Did you cut yourself shaving?” She walked over and glanced all around her body worriedly.

“No, I was just washing you know down in that area when I brought my hand up it was covered in blood…” Deanna tried hiding a chuckle but she failed miserably. “This is no laughing matter, Deanna! I could be dying!” Castiel raised her voice, the tips of her ears getting red.

“You’re right, but Castiel, Angel,” Deanna wrapped her arms around Castiel’s shoulders pulling her closer. “You’re not dying, you just got your period.” 

Castiel stared dumbfound at her hand her eyes going wide, “Oh. What’s a period?” 

“It something natural, our hormones are increasing temporarily.” Deanna said hoping Castiel got it. 

“Oh, okay. “ Castiel leaned in and planted a kiss to Deanna’s lips, she smiled into it feeling the hunters arms wrap around her waist letting the towel fall to gather at her feet. She nipped at Deanna’s bottom lip before pulling away to get into the shower.

“What was that for?” Deanna stood brushing a finger across her lips stunned.

“I couldn't resist it, Deanna. Besides you were kind of hot talking like a nerd.” Castiel winked as she closed the curtain to the shower.

“Yeah, okay Angel. Hurry up, I’ll make you some tea, give you some Midol and we can cuddle under a blanket and watch doctor sexy reruns.” Castiel just giggled in response.  
Deanna left the bathroom wiping out her cell phone and dialed Samantha’s number, her younger sister picked up on the second ring with a sigh.

“This had better be good, Deanna. Oh so help me God i-“She couldn't finish because was cut off.

“Castiel got her ‘first’ period.”

“Oh, OH.” Samantha’s eyes widen. “I’m on it.”

A few hours later Castiel and Deanna were on the couch, a mug full of green tea rested in Castiel’s hand as she cuddled up against Deanna’s side watching doctor sexy. Deanna would plant kisses to her girlfriend’s temple once a commercial would come on and whisper soothing words into Castiel’s ear making the ex-angel giggle.


End file.
